1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel unit for mounting in a suitcase comprising a bifurcated wheel bracket movable in and out of a hole in the one end of a housing.
2. Prior Art
Units of this type hitherto known are usually provided with rather complicated locking mechanisms which are difficult for the user to handle.